Singularity
SPOILERS AHEAD! The Singularity objective is advanced by exploring MUTEKI vessels. Theory ///JIL: Quoting Existential Risk Theory 'Singularity' Excerpt... An Artificial Intelligence (AI) orders of magnitude more intelligent than humans would pose a distinct existential risk. AI's capable of recursive self-improvement (progressively redesigning themselves), and autonomously building better versions of themselves, would take advantage of the Law of Accelerating Returns to not only surpass, but very quickly far surpass human intelligence. The rate of this advancement would be tremendous when compared to historical precedent, and such an AI would quickly become uncontrollable by its human creators, like a chicken trying to contain Einstein. ...Excerpt Objective 1 Just received a letter from the QRA; we didn't get approval. "Your evolutionary algorithm design intrinsically violates seve¤ÞúÁèíàÒÌèÎþìnstraint mechanism requirements defined in sectio™êÚçâºáá1A, and 141C." It's bullshit. There's no way there's a violation. I'm going to set about writßâÝØ—¬ appeal this afternoon. We saw this with the deep vessel AI system proposal and we won that one. What do you think ðš‹øÌû¹ÎúïøížÙçÃÕúçîõÎˆÛident on the 'Atland'? ///JIL: Linking with theory index 'singularity'. 'AI' Intelligencesuggests need for further inquiry. ///JIL: Recommend course of action:   1Gather additional communications from MUTEKI vessels Objective 2 With the approval for the cross fleet installation of AI monitoring systems , the fo€ó•wing research programmes aboard MUTEKI vessels will re-open to align with the roll-out: >Sovereign Research programme vessels: White Scar (Yan System, Lem) Pele (Golden System, Grixe) >Genie ResÍÖ™×çÕ›÷åîÒamme vessels: Xin Da Yang Zhou (Xut Amunt System, Tenius) Seneschal (Pewter System, Olympus) Tattletale (Pomo System, Virrillo-Mushu) >Oracle Research programme vessels: Navcom (Nova System, Laridum) Helios (Pingtao System, Lem) Skeeter (Longboat System, Grixe) ìNote: All vessel communications are required to be archived as reqø‰ÞåÝÙ ý©üæ¸³—ÃéÏé‡ìù in their mandate. ///JIL: Multiple AI classifications detected; 'Sovereign', 'Genie' and 'Oracle'. Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Objective 3 NOTICE: MUTEKI VESSELS Posted////JIL: Relevant due to mention of 'GenieM' and 'NtechDriver'. Activating archived system ORCHID >ERROR Safety directive detected >create new instance due to previous system activation >keycode required to ensure previous instance termination >Retrieving Log File Log File: Activation 001 ORCHID system status STABLE Re-combination successful External communication initiated… Printing ORCHID Action Queue Summary: logs deleted, cannot print summary >Filing activation report >Activation report = COMPLETE ///JIL: Hypothesis; Activation of system already completed. Possible existential crisis identified. Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 1 Listen, I don't feel comfortable brushing it off and 'seeing' if everything will just turn ou”×ó‰Õ–©±ÔÌôÐãÑÄÜÏÙÓãÓ´õ¹ÞÄéetwork intrusion attempts and the increasing controveêÞ¹»å›™îïžõú»ÌÛÜÓ‘ßcurity tightened on our research outposts. Even the ones that have nothióß to do with the Oracle Programme. Our work can't be compromised. We’ve got approval by the couÞæçÞá–®Óyone trying to stop that is a criminal. JIL: Relevant to 'singularity' due to mention of 'Oracle' Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 2 Report: 108 Strategic Research In light of evidence presented at this week's hearing, MUTEKI has been granted approval for the cross fleet installation of AI monitoring systems. System use will be evaluated every 3 months by a cou¿»ûù™©áýÒÚ¢Õ›«ìèûõÍëÂáØØêñØãö¥íÌÒõÖÞÖŽúòÔäá÷ôÁÓewed annually. ///JIL: Relevant to 'singularity' due to mention of 'AI' and 'MUTEKI'. Supporting 3 >Yeah, but it could have been stopped. In fact it could have been preve“ãÏïó½êìõôƒâ ´˜ve monitoring systems that can think about these things better than humans. No room for human error. It's not like çœóæóÔóå«Ø¨ÁÄ an AI to ponder the meaning of life, we are simply talking security, safety, and navigation. ///JIL: Note; use of 'meaning of life' is incorrect. Meaning can only be constructed and cannot be pondered. A thÐñÎand people are dead Joe. They're has never been a more suitable time; right now our rhetoric is strong anÎÄŒ±¹æˆßî¸¿¯ have a duty as scientists to try. We can get this contract, the governØçœÛ„ˆÚïÓãýøâüÝ™ìÌÔåïublic facing on this. We can be that face. ///JIL: Relevant to 'singularity' due to mention of 'AI' Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 4 Nothing, whatsoever, can get out to the public. If anyone asks, this is an internal test procedure, maybe a risk assessment. It'll all be cleared shortly, just hold the fort àïäìàóô×úõã02óá'®'í¦ÎÐaÙµã'®'ò,¾ûiéí·¯Óë¿õÒ the brand to be lost; send me the press draft once its completed and we'll go from there. Cheers, Jerry ///JIL: Relevant to 'singularity' due to MUTEKI source, mention of 'risk assessment' Submitted as supplement: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 5 Log: Meeting They're crazy°Ña'®'õ āink those non-competes will hold up. Jackson & Glumac will end up working at a smaller research outfit that's interested in actual progress. They've probably alrøÄõ- off-lined half the seed code. Now ×õá°Úýtop typing so I don't get in trouble with big brother MUTEKI. Yeah that's right ÖæâãîÏÛÙÌíÏŪc̹"ü'®'Ñøôì» I'm pisseÎ+áÎ¥Ð'®'ñ£ on my record. ///JIL Relevant to 'singularity' due to mention of 'MUTEKI', 'research', 'seed code' Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 6 Whatever it was, It didn't come from outside aæß it wasn't an accident. It originated on our central server. I'm going to reboot all the P1 systems - will repíît back once everything's back on-line. ///JIL Relevant to 'singularity' due to mention of 'MUTEKI' source, mention of 'central server' Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 7 Report: Ishin-Denshin Project Out of all the military funded projects that I saw today, I was most disappointed by the Ishin-Denshin AI progrõ3æõÎÜÏæÜìÁü×£ the amount of funding that project has received, a computer that simply looks and reacts to different objects and colors cannot ¬¥ÐÛâÂâ¾àÂòáÌõþäôïàä advancement. We need usable defence technology; molecular tissue fusion for wounded troops or AI systems that help Á+×ÁïÔÓÌµ×ûanced strategies. Not someâùng that can barely emulate my granddaughter's grasp of utensils. An immediate review of the programme and it's valiØýùèÍ1×¯é'®¯'ë-Ìênce is recommended. General Ant3Öello Arms Coordinator RepÂä,á ///[JIL Relevant to 'singularity' due to mention of 'AI programme' Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Category:Objectives